


Reassuring Warmth.

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Nightmares, Soft!Fliss, Soft!Tamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sometimes people forget that Tamina needs love too... Fliss is quick to find her girl.





	Reassuring Warmth.

“ ‘Mina?”

Fliss had found Tamina standing out on the balcony, staring blankly out into the open air.

“Hey...”

She had reached out, her touch soft on Tamina’s shoulder, startling slightly when Tamina turned to pull her into a tight, almost clinging, hug. 

“Babe... what’s wrong?”

“Nightmare...”

“Oh babe...”

Fliss had murmured, gently wriggling free of Tamina’s hug to lead her back inside, her voice soft. 

“I thought something had happened...”

“No...”

Tamina admitted shyly. 

“I just... dreamt you didn’t really want me...”

Fliss had settled on the bed, quickly pulling Tamina down over her and wrapping her arms around her gently, stroking her strong back-muscles lightly, her voice almost teasing when Tamina shivered. 

“Does that feel like I don’t want you, my strong girl?”

“No...”

“Good... because I do want you. I love you, and I need you here, happy, safe, with us.”

Fliss murmured, purring softly when Tamina’s arms closed around her waist, Tamina’s breath playing over her collarbone, she had smiled, stroking Tamina’s hair. 

“I love you ‘Mina.... and I always will.”


End file.
